Magellan
| bounty=| }} Magellan is the chief warden in charge of Impel Down. Appearance Magellan is a large man that greatly resembles a devil. He has bat wings, and a gargoyle-like face. He has horn-like ornaments on his head which he can pull out and use as weapons. Underneath them, he has short black twintail-styled hair.One Piece Manga - Chapter 534, Magellan is seen pulling out his horns and using them as weapons. He towers over a regular sized person greatly. He also has very sharp teeth and his hands closely resemble those of the Blue Gorillas. Personality Magellan is a man with a rather distinct problem. Because of the powers of the Doku Doku no Mi, he delights in eating poisoned food. Though immune to the poison, he suffers from a severe case of diarrhea brought on from ingesting such poisonous meals. As a result, he spends approximately ten hours each day in the bathroom relieving himself. He is actually agoraphobic and enjoys dark, enclosed spaces. Though he only performs roughly four hours of duty as Warden of Impel Down due to his insistence to eat poisonous foods, despite the severe diarrhea, he still takes his role of keeping the prisoners in check seriously, and does not tolerate their bad behaviors. As he has permission to execute any one of them he sees fit, he shows no hesitation to drench them in his Hydra's lethal poison. Magellan also takes great pride in keeping Impel Down's reputation of being impenetrable and inescapable, and felt personally insulted when Monkey D. Luffy besmirched that record since Kinjishi the "Flying Pirate" 20 years ago. Magellan seems to find it amusing whenever someone he doesn't particularly like gets poisoned or suffocated by his powers, evident when he was seen chuckling at Hannyabal after he sighed a poisonous mist at the latter's direction. While he also does not tolerate Hannyabal's "poisonous" (the actual term used is punned with the word "distant") comments he himself is prone to use them against himself. His ruthlessness applies not only to the prisoners, but also to his own men, as seen berating a guard who was accidentally poisoned by his Hydra. Despite his ruthlessness and seriousness, Magellan was one of the many to fall for Boa Hancock's beauty, and neglected to hear the report of Luffy's intrusion when she requested to see Ace immediately, being completely head-over-heels over her. Relationships Impel Down He and Hannyabal are often at conflict with each other over Hannyabal's ambitiousness. Often Hannyabal will scold Magellan's behavior as he displays poor qualities as a warden overall, such as falling head over heels for Hancock and her charms. His actions will often invoke Magellan to send poisonous gas in Hannyabal's direction and out of all his subordinates he is the one most likely to be the target of Magellan's poison. However, despite these conflicts, Magellan recognizes Hannayabal as the only man who would actually be worthy of taking over his place as Chief Warden. Magellan seems to care very little to none for the well beings of his subordinates, especially when it comes to serving his duties as the warden of the place. He shows his ruthlessness by using his poisonous breath to put his subordinates into place, and drench them in the corrosive Hydra when they are in his way of battle, without as much as an apology. Shiryuu, who killed many prisoners for fun, had earned Magellan's fury. However, seeing that Impel Down is in its greatest hour of need, Magellan was willing to suspend Shiryuu's death sentence and enlisted his assistance, even if reluctantly. However, this may proved to be a mistake, as Shiryuu was killing fellow guards, rather than subduing Blackbeard. Criminals As he has permission to kill any criminal within the walls of Impel Down, he cares little for them and will willingly use extreme measures against them. He does not tolerate their bad behaviors at all and when pushed to react just covers them in poison and leaves them with no cure. In turn, while most prisoners badmouth Magellan in his presence, they also fear him for his ruthlessness, and in particular, his Hydra technique. Regardless, Magellan does not abuse his privilege of killing prisoners, and discourages his subordinates from doing so. Indeed, he was seen to be very angry with Shiryuu when the latter was killing prisoners for fun.One Piece Manga - Chapter 538, From Iva's flashback, Magellan was furious with Shiryuu's abuse of authorities. Magellan has seem to hold a particular grudge against Monkey D. Luffy, the first man to ever break into Impel Down, which is not only a tarnish to the Great Jail's perfect record since Kinjishi, but also a personal insult to himself as the Chief Warden. This hatred only intensified when Luffy led a large amount of prisoners on an attempted mass-breakout, causing the prison to face one of its greatest crisis in its entire dark history. Magellan swore that he would not allow Luffy to rescue Ace, nor let him step outside of the prison. Abilities and Powers As the warden of Impel Down, Magellan has full control of the prison. However because of his constant diarrhea, he spends most of his time in the bathroom. Adding to fact that sleeps approximately eight hours per day and discounting meal times and breaks, he only works for approximately four hours per day doing his job. Nonetheless, he has both the authority and power to execute any of the prisoners in Impel Down as he sees fit.One Piece Manga - Chapter 531, Magellan reminds the rowdy prisoners aroused by Hancock that he has authority to execute them. Devil Fruit Magellan had eaten the Doku Doku no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate poison. Magellan can produce these poison in different strength and forms, such as breathing simple minor gas to put subordinates in place, blowing tear gas bubbles to stun the opponents, or create extremely fatal liquid poison. His most infamous technique that is well known to most prisoners within the walls of Impel Down is a three-headed dragon called the Hydra, which is composed of corrosive liquid poison that causes lethal nerve-paralysis and melts the victims at the same time. His Hydra also had the power to easily defeat the Blackbeard Pirates with little to no effort. Because of the fruit's powers, Magellan is also able to eat poisoned food without killing himself. However, while he is immune to the poison, the food instead causes him to have diarrhea. Weapons The ends of Magellan's horns are actually detachable, and can be worn like boxing gloves over four fingers (his thumbs stick out). The sharp points allow for the weapons to slash and pierce, and Magellan can also transmit his poison abilities through the horns and dissolve anything they touch. History Past Sometime ago, Magellan was seen confronting his colleague, Chief Guard Shiryuu of the Rain, who was killing prisoners of Impel Down for sheer pleasure. After Shiryuu displayed his indifference towards Magellan's objections, and went on a rampage, the Warden decided to strip Shiryuu of his position as Chief Guard and sentence him to Level 6 of the very prison that they both guarded, until his death sentence. Current Events After relieving himself from a torturous time of diarrhea, Magellan met with Momonga and Boa Hancock.One Piece Manga - Chapter 528, Magellan meets with Momonga and Hancock after relieving himself. There he received a report of an intruder running a muck with Buggy the Clown in Impel Down, but before he could be told who it was, Hancock used her looks to make him take her to Ace immediately. After arriving at level 6, Magellan became irritated with the screams of the prisoners, shouting out at Boa Hancock, so he used his special attack, the Hydra, and attacked one of the prisoners, stating he has the power and authority to execute all of them on the spot. After Hancock left, Magellan received news about Luffy's infiltration, and Magellan ordered all forces to report to Level 4 to prepare for interception. Magellan was later seen in Level 4 with all the forces to prepare for Luffy's arrival, all the while ordering his troops to pursue. The chief later jumped in front of Luffy and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, intercepting them and preparing for combat. Prior the battle, he explains to Luffy that he's aware of the latter's intent to free Portgas D. Ace, and will not let the pirate have his ways. In addition, having broken into Impel Down despite its record of impenetrability is a personal insult to its chief warden. Magellan and Luffy then fought on Level 4. During the fight Mr. 2 Bon Kurei tearfully runs away. Magellan recklessly uses his powers against Luffy and injures some of his own workers. Despite his advantage of having an armor of corrosive liquid poison, Magellan still received Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka right in the stomach, even though it caused Luffy's skin to burn with poison. However, he still managed to defeat Luffy by overwhelming him with enough poison to kill a normal man. He ordered Luffy to be taken down to the central tower of Level 5. He then went to the passage between Levels 4 and 3 and scolded the person whom he thought was Hannyabal (though in fact it was Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) for supposedly letting Mr. 2 Bon Kurei beat him and escape. He left the "captured" Buggy and Mr. 3 in his care and went away to relieve himself in the bathroom, ordering all men to concentrate on subduing the riot of prisoners at Level 2. Hours later, he is informed of Luffy's disappearance from his cell. Then, hours later, while in the bathroom, Domino tells him it's time to transport Ace. Magellan arrives to Ace's cell, and prepares for the transfer. After receiving a report from Hannyabal that Luffy has penetrated Level 6 with Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, Magellan slammed Ace to the ground, who was trying to make an escape to the elevator back to Level 6 after hearing the report as well. Magellan expressed surprise that Luffy survived his poison. After handing Ace over to the marines, Magellan traveled down to Level 2 after hearing about another riot to deal with it himsef by poisoning nearly all the prisoners, unleashing his powerful Poison Cloud on the whole floor to kill the remaining prisoners and blocking all the exits with poison to prevent them from escaping. He is seen using a Den Den Mushi to tell Hannyabal to hold on at at Level Four and told him that he will be there himself shortly. Magellan is then seen again on level 4 as he prepares to confront the intruders. Unaware if Shiryuu had fallen by Blackbeard's hand or not, Magellan swiftly poisoned the Shichibukai and his crew, before hoping that Hannyabal would stay alive, so he could become Magellan's successor. Magellan then tells Luffy and company that he would not allow them to escape Impel Down. Major Battles *Magellan Vs. prisoners of Impel Down (Level 6) *Magellan Vs. Luffy (Level 4) *Magellan Vs. Buggy, Mr. 3 and prisoners of Impel Down (Level 2) *Magellan Vs. Blackbeard Pirates (Level 4) Trivia *He may be named after Ferdinand Magellan, a famous Portuguese maritime explorer. References External Links *Diarrhea - Wikipedia article about the condition that Magellan suffers from *Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:World Government Category:Impel Down Category:Villains